


【KK/ABO】君を想うよう

by omocha



Category: KinKi Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omocha/pseuds/omocha





	【KK/ABO】君を想うよう

—囍—

 

堂本光一最欣慰的便是柚葵有很多地方都像剛。

 

圆圆的亮亮的大眼睛和三角形的嘴巴，见到好吃的东西就走不动，扯着他的衣摆非要给买了才肯罢休。有时候又像个小恶魔，自己小时候并没有那么多鬼点子，这一点应该是剛带给她的，尽管剛从小到大从来都是乖顺地待在他身旁。柚葵开口说话很早，十个半月便能和人进行简单的交流。小家伙会在剛还在厨房盛汤的时候含混不清地向他告他的状，「papa又偷偷把unko扔掉惹。」堂本光一一口饭没堵住她的嘴，奶声奶气的话便在空气中突兀地响起。剛转过身有些无奈地看着父女俩，微微撅起的小嘴表现出一丝丝不满。堂本光一红了脸不敢去迎合爱人的目光，剜起一大勺辅食把柚葵塞得整张小脸都鼓了起来。

 

unko是茄子，不过大概在柚葵的眼里所有堂本光一不喜欢的东西都可以叫做unko。

 

等剛坐下来的时候他还是苦着脸塞了些茄子进嘴里，看着那张皱成苦瓜的脸剛还是忍不住柔声说着下次不会再放茄子的话安慰他。堂本光一摆手要他不要在意，囫囵吞了那些可怕的东西为爱人夹了一大筷子爱吃的东西。

 

久而久之他大概能从还是不断出现在饭里的茄子中猜出柚葵这小恶魔性子到底是怎么来的。

 

剛偷偷瞄他吃茄子的样子，虽然不排除看好戏的成分，多少还是带着些怯懦在眼神里。

 

 

 

—囍—

 

即便现在他已经完全是作为自己的爱人，孩子的另一个父亲的存在，剛依旧活得小心翼翼。不善于表达不满，甚至可能依旧还没有这种胆量。无奈是他情感表达的底线，不过就是这样轻微的情感流露也会立刻被堂本光一察觉，虽然不至于处处顺从剛的意思，但也能够做到最大程度的妥协。让小家伙感受到自己的情绪也会得到重视。

 

他永远忘不了柚葵三四个月大的时候尿了他一身，剛吓白了脸，几乎是飞扑过来把孩子护在自己的怀里。

 

「我会洗干净的，」他几乎是要把尚且不知道发生了什么的孩子揉回自己的肚子里一般，声音都有些发抖，「你别生气。」

 

堂本光一一下子愣在了原地，一瞬间竟然不知道该从哪里开始解释，他根本没有想过要生气，可剛仿佛已经把他当作了要大义灭亲的铁面，下一秒就会伤害融合着他们两个人血脉的孩子。

 

剛不敢看他，他看向剛的眼神却那样炽热，带着一丝委屈和悲伤。明明他已经会对着自己撒娇了，明明他已经没那么怯懦了，堂本光一以为这一年来自己这样虔诚地弥补，剛能多少走出年少时期的阴影，可眼下看来他还是那个无助的小家伙，只是多了几分反抗他的勇气，那些勇气全部来自他怀里那个孩子。

 

他想走过去，剛在他抬脚的一瞬间往后退了几步。

 

不明所以的小家伙被小碎步的爸爸抱着颠了几下，以为是什么游戏互动，竟突然笑了起来，咯咯咯的声音清脆的像是系在剛脚踝上的银铃铛。凝固的空气被孩子的笑声打破，一点点流动开来，堂本光一趁着剛没回过神的功夫快步走上去把一大一小一起抱在怀里。

 

剛的身子僵了一下，终究慢慢软了下来。他听到怀里的人小小的抽噎声，心疼极了。柚葵看到爸爸在哭，像是明白了什么似的猛得用小胖手拍堂本光一的肩膀，大大的眼睛奶凶奶凶地瞪着他。

 

「这下得洗两件衣服了。」几分钟后剛在他怀里闷闷的说。

 

「等柚葵长大了让她洗吧。」

 

「喂。」

 

结果后来小丫头一闯祸堂本光一必定是那个比剛还慌着道歉的人。

 

 

 

 

—囍—

 

剛穿着亚麻色的睡衣在飘窗的小栅栏里窝着为光一织毛衣。柚葵在一边他身边乖巧地坐着，穿着同色系的连体睡衣，帽子上还有两个毛绒绒的小熊耳朵，看起来可爱极了。小丫头手里拿着几个小汽车玩得不亦乐乎，屁股上的小熊尾巴也跟着乱颤。午后的阳光暖暖地打进窗子，像一层柔和的纱帐笼罩在父女俩的身上。舒适得让人想要融化在柔软的地毯上。

 

「有时间就抱着柚葵去去飘窗边多晒晒太阳。」光一揉着女儿毛茸茸的小脑袋，又打趣地补了一句「兴许你也能和她一起再长长个儿。」

 

剛的脸刷得红了，光一也看得迷了眼。

 

自从有了柚葵，他总是告诉自己这样对孩子好，那样对孩子好，却次次不忘把他也带上。柚葵的身体长得很快，几乎隔一段时间就要重新购置衣服，而剛在那时候也会被添置许多新衣服，他冲他撒娇，说自己又不是长身体的孩子，不需要那么频繁地买衣服，衣柜都要塞满了。堂本光一也只是笑着揉他的脑袋，打趣地夸上一句觉得他穿上一定会很好看就忍不住买下来了。

 

剛被这些幸福冲击得眩晕，有时候觉得这样的生活美好的不够真实。直到堂本光一还是会用某些方法把他拉回现实。

 

靠着的软垫被他调整到更舒适的位置，剛有些不舒服地噘着嘴，活动了一下还有些隐隐作痛的后背。他昨晚接受了鞭背——几乎只是情趣范围的惩戒，只有短鞭落下的瞬间有几丝火辣辣的痛感。

 

 

 

 

—囍—

 

粉嘟嘟的婴儿安稳地睡下，嘴里还含着她爸爸的乳头，有一下没一下地吮吸着直到完全进入梦乡。剛的眼睛一刻也不曾离开过那张小脸，轻轻拍打着女儿的背，最后把小心翼翼地把她放回了摇篮里。

 

孩子的父亲倚在门框上看着他，看他细心呵护那个用他半条命换来的小生命。他还是那样的瘦小，身体里大半的营养都转化成了奶水哺育他的孩子，一如那个小家伙还在他腹中时吸收了他身体里的所有养分。

 

孩子很乖巧，就像懂事的让人心疼的他。堂本光一走过去把孩子的爸爸抱起来，在小圆脸强压着的惊呼声中转身进了他们的卧室。

 

他的手指向床的时候小圆脸刷的红到了耳根。

 

「我要守着宝宝。」他想推辞。

 

「她比你听话。」男人挑眉。

 

「明天还要带孩子....」

 

「明天休息，我带她。」

 

「唔...那轻一点...」他支支吾吾地向床边蹭去，却没再拒绝。

 

房间里空调已经把温度调高了许多，小圆脸红扑扑的，缓缓把自己的裤子褪下，又将包裹着两片圆滚滚屁股蛋的纯白色内裤脱下，乖顺地将上半身伏在床上，翘挺的屁股高高撅了起来。

 

「请主人惩罚我。」他颤巍巍地说，不论几次这句话都羞于启齿。

 

堂本光一没少在把他按在这床上狠揍过，若是他的错，他必定连说一句话的机会都不给他，抽出戒尺按着他的腰，脱光了打到整个屁股全都泛了黑紫才肯住手，若是当做性癖——那要让人难为情数百倍，除了说那些臣服认罚的话，他会被堂本光一掀开上衣，让自己眼睁睁看着胸前两片软肉被凌虐到肿痛不已，两颗红豆充血挺立，他也跟着被折磨到高潮。粗糙的手伏在他一侧乳房上毫不怜惜地揉搓，挡一下便会被扯住乳头狠狠地拧上一圈，大大的眼睛疼得含了泪，他咬着嘴唇怯怯地看着镜子里身后的男人。

 

不过那些疼痛的回忆终究是离他远去了，没等剛回过神，堂本光一径直把人拎起来放在了床上。

 

 

 

—囍—

 

他大开着腿跪在床上，包了柔软皮革的手铐牢牢锁住双手，完全遮住视线的眼罩几乎盖在大半张脸上。光一站在地上，将短鞭贴近他的背上下滑动。他痒，身子也跟着阵阵发麻，嘴里忍不住呻吟出声，软糯的声音像是催情药，引得两个人周围的空气不断升温。

 

身后的男人隐忍着，在剛看不见的地方喉结悄悄翻动，攥着鞭子划破暧昧的空气，有所顾忌地照着那片雪白砸去。

 

「嗖——啪——」

 

鞭子问候皮肤的声音一如既往地响亮，稍稍挂了些肉的脊背泛起一道淡淡的樱粉。

 

「嗯——」低低的呻吟声让堂本光一浑身一紧。

 

该死，发出这种声音真的不是故意的吗。

 

不过十几下，剛的身后堪堪红遍，男人便像是忍了好久似的，迫不及待地解了手腕的束缚把他拥倒在床上。他抱着他要了两次，不像年少时期恨不得将他玩坏的冲撞宣泄，每一下撞击都盛满了温柔，剛颤抖着达到高潮，咬着唇攥紧了头顶的枕头。混着两个人的液体，堂本光一贴在他起伏不断的小腹，灵巧的舌在那道刺眼的伤口附近流连，亲吻吮吸。

 

「谢谢。」简单的两个字轻易穿透粗糙的喘息声传进剛的耳畔。

 

他抱紧了男人的脑袋，手指摩挲着他的鬓角，不知是否是因为太过舒服而留下的眼泪从眼角滑进头发。

 

光一扯了纸巾给两人简单擦拭干净，他们就这样抱着温存了不到十几分钟，隔壁的小家伙便有了声音，让人揪心的哭声不知是做了梦还是发现自己被两位家长冷落了。

 

「我去看看，你再歇一会儿。」堂本光一亲了亲他，披上睡衣下地出门，像是想起来什么似的转头补了句「回来我抱你去清洗。」

 

 

 

—囍—

 

两人相拥着睡到了太阳晒屁股。光一为他按摩受了鞭打的脊背，光洁的皮肤仅剩下一片淡淡的粉色，微凉的唇吻上去，剛fufu地笑出了声，要爬起来把小丫头抱来的时候被按回了床上。

 

「不信我能带好她吗」

 

「没有啦..唔——」

 

三角嘴里的空气最是甜美。

 

 

 

—囍—

 

结果半上午的时候人就被一个电话叫走了。不得不到场的事情，剛为他打领带的时候光一一遍一遍地道歉，直到最后被吻了嘴巴才停下。

 

柚葵扒着他「bababababababababa」地叫了好一阵。堂本光一在决定脱衣服留下来陪他们的前一秒被剛半推着出了门。

 

「给父亲再见。」剛抓着柚葵的小爪子冲他挥着。

 

光一抱着一大一小狠狠地亲了两口才出门。

 

 

 

—囍—

 

「papa～」突然响起的小奶音拉回来剛飘远的思绪。

 

柚葵慢吞吞地向他爬去，大大的眼睛不断开合，看上去已经困得睁不开眼。他伸手把女儿捞进怀里，小家伙抓起他的衣服，拼命往他怀里凑。剛熟练地掀起衣服给女儿喂奶，一边轻轻拍打着她的后背，目光看向窗外开得正好的樱花。

 

一阵轻微的刺痛引得他回了神，低头的瞬间剛的脸刷的红了，柚葵的小手正点在胸前的一块紫色的淤痕上，一片雪白的肌肤中那片颜色分外显眼，是昨晚堂本光一的杰作。被拉起的衣服往下拽拽，把捣乱的小手顺到她身体的一边，剛唱着摇篮曲把柚葵哄睡。小家伙喝饱了安心睡下，小小的身体开始往他身体外边蹭，想要自己躺下睡。

 

柚葵这样大概是随了光一，真正要睡觉的时候从不喜欢别人抱着，即便在怀里也不安生。这倒也省了他和光一不少事，只要抱着哄睡了把她放进摇篮便很久不用管。

 

光一不止说过一次柚葵很乖，和自己很像，剛也只是不好意思地摸摸鼻子，给熟睡的孩子掖紧被角。

 

胸前没了感觉，小丫头大约是睡熟了，半条腿已经蹭到了摇篮边缘，软软的一小团抱在怀里整个身子都暖暖的。

 

属于他们两个人的小小羁绊在摇篮里安稳的睡着，比爸爸还要逆天的睫毛撒下浓浓的阴影。剛长长地舒了一口气，眯着眼睛看着盛放的樱花，思考晚饭做些什么。窗外春色正好，他的爱人就要归来。


End file.
